


Nameless Pet

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Voldemort's the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The war was over. Once and for all. Harry was missing for more than six months now. Dumbledore – dead. Snape – executed. Hermione – on the run. And all the other ones Ron wasn’t willing to remember.

The boy jerked helplessly at the magical fastened ropes around his wrists but every move only caused further pain as the ropes cut deep into his skin.

“If I were you I would stop.” The Dark Lord stepped out of the shadows to Ron’s left. The boy looked at him and flinched. “Are you afraid?”

Voldemort approached nearer and nearer to his prisoner. Finally he stood in front of the red-haired boy. He studied the lean body before him with an unreadable expression in his cold eyes and the cruelty in his face made Ron shiver.

“I’m not scared.”

“Is this the truth?” The Dark Lord took out his wand and pushed the tip against Ron’s forehead. “I could kill you with a single move.”

Fear flickered in Ron’s eyes but he refused to look away. They held each others gaze for several seconds before Voldemort put his wand back in his robe.

“You’re no coward. I like that.” The man whirled around and made his way to the door. “Prepare him and then bring him to my room.”

He left and Ron found himself dragged to a small door he hadn’t noticed before. All he could do was to think about Voldemort’s last order and suddenly he wished he was dead.

 

~

 

“I suppose you prepared the room properly?”

“Of course, my Lord!” The guardian opened the heavy wooden door and let Voldemort trespass. The Dark Lord scanned the room in anticipation. Everything was in place.

Satisfied he turned to the man behind him. “Bring my new pet.” He dismissed the guardian with a quick gesture. The door closed with a soft clicking sound and the Dark Lord made his way into the room.

He went to the right corner of his games room where one of his pets was leashed and collared to a wooden post. Slowly he placed one hand on the silver-blonde hair playing with the silken strands beneath his fingers.

“Precious Dragon...” The boy’s eyes were closed but when he heard his master’s voice they snapped open. For one delicious moment Voldemort could see a exciting mixture of hate, fear and pain in those blue-grey orbs before the boy shut his feelings away.

His fingers trailed over naked skin enjoying the tension they caused in the slim body. He stopped and waited. When Draco relaxed a little bit Voldemort took one of his pierced nipples between his thumb and index finger  
and pinched down hard.

Draco stifled back a silent scream as his master continued on pinching and twisting his already sore nipples between his fingers. Voldemort loved the feeling of these hard little knots in his grip. Finally he decided it was enough...for now. He left his toy and with two strides he reached his other pet.

“My beautiful lion!”

This one was also wearing a collar with his name on it but no leash. Instead he was tied to a chair with his arms on the armrests and his legs spread wide.

Harry looked at him but Voldemort ignored it. His gaze was fixed on the boy’s cock.

“Lion...” The Dark Lord licked his lips as soon as he wrapped his fingers around him. The boy’s skin felt like silk under his fingertips and the man savoured the feeling with great relish. Every time he touched him he wanted more.

The harsh sound of heavy boots in his back showed him that his new pet had arrived. Expectantly he turned around.

 

~

 

Ron stood on the threshold. He was wearing nothing but a collar similar to those of his friends and his face mirrored the bright red colour of his hair. He came right out of a bathroom where two henchmen of the Dark Lord had washed his body and healed his wounds. And now he was alone with his enemy and although he was not experienced in those things he knew very well what the man wanted him for.

Voldemort seemed to wait for something. Ron frowned slightly while his eyes flickered through the room. A bed with black satin sheets. A table full of things Ron couldn’t name but imagine what they were used for and finally... He opened his mouth to cry out his best friends name but all his screams remained unheard.

Ron leapt forward tugging on the ropes which tied Harry onto the chair but it was futile. He couldn’t move them let alone free his friend. Desperately he touched Harry’s face with his fingertips and was rewarded with a look full of sadness and pain and...pity?

Voldemort approached unnoticed and suddenly his hands were on Ron’s shoulders holding the struggling boy to his chest.

“Let me explain the rules to you.” His tongue licked a slimy path over Ron’s cheeks and lips ignoring the boy’s attempts to run away by tightening his grip. “You are one of my pets now. You have no name until I gave you one. For now I will call you ‘boy’. You will obey every order I gave to you. If you’re mad enough to disobey me...”

A look of absolute horror showed on Ron’s face as the collars Harry and Draco were wearing tightened around their necks cutting of their air supply. Silently coughing they gasped for air and Ron felt hot tears gliding down his face. He pleaded with his eyes to stop and Voldemort released his pets quickly.

“I see you understood.” Ron nodded eagerly. “Fine. I’m sure you noticed that you’re not able to talk. As long as you are wearing this collar you’re dumb. I don’t need pets that make lots of noises when I play with them. Their screams are annoying.”

He led him to Draco. Ron couldn’t believe it. This fearful boy could never be the heir of the proud Malfoy family. His thoughts must have showed on his face because Voldemort laughed humourlessly before he reached out and released Draco from the leash.

“Dragon is here because his father betrayed me. Didn’t you know Lucius was one of Dumbledore’s spies?” Shocked Ron searched for Draco’s eyes but the other boy lowered his gaze. “I executed him and took his son. It would really to be a shame to waste such a beauty. Don’t you agree?”

They continued their round and stopped in front of Harry. “Lion tried to kill me. I was a little bit upset but then I decided to keep him as well. They are absolutely gorgeous together.”

The ropes vanished and Harry left the chair to join Draco at his masters feet where they waited for his orders.

“They are your family now, boy. I hope you get along well.” Ron swallowed hard not sure what Voldemort wanted him to do. “You’re allowed to join them.”

He hesitated only one brief moment before he remembered the possible consequences and knelt down beside Harry.

“By showing your love for each other you show your love for me!” Voldemort touched Ron’s hair and patted him lightly. He placed a hand under Ron’s chin and forced him to look up. “I want you to please me. Now.”

 

~

 

Voldemort placed himself on the chair and leaned back in anticipation.

Harry climbed onto the bed and held out his hand for Ron. As soon as the red-haired boy was at his side, Harry pushed him back until he laid outstretched on the black sheets.

Ron tried to say something but the collar prevented every sound. Frustrated he touched Harry’s arm. In his eyes Harry only saw fear and so he began to caress Ron’s bare chest with slow motions trying to calm him down.

Meanwhile Voldemort kept Draco at his side toying again with his sore nipples. He really loved to cause the silver-haired boy pain. Draco was pretty when he cried and Voldemort loved to watch silent tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly his attentions were drawn back to the bed. The two boys kissed each other with a hunger and need Voldemort never had seen before. Harry’s tongue was duelling with Ron’s savouring his taste and plundering the wet heat without mercy.

Voldemort felt his loins tighten. How could he forget about Harry’s skilled tongue? He shoved Draco away. “Lion, come here!”

Harry obeyed immediately. Ron watched in confusion as his friend left him without looking back and placed himself between Voldemort’s thighs. Harry unbuttoned Voldemort’s robes and nestled with his pants. Finally he released his member and without hesitation he took him deep inside his mouth.

Ron stared at his friend. This wasn’t right. It seemed unnatural and obscene – and it aroused him. Shame burned in his face as he noticed his erect penis. Desperately he tried to hide his erection but Voldemort already knew about his problem.

“Help your brother, Dragon!”, he ordered in a harsh voice and Draco followed his command quickly.

He continued where Harry had stopped but Ron turned his head around. He wasn’t sure what he felt. All his life he thought Draco was his enemy and now they were supposed to live together, to behave like a family?

A gentle touch on his arm made him look back. Draco’s eyes were full of pity but they also held a warning. ‘Never let him think you would disobey.’

“Listen to your brother, boy. He knows what to do.” Voldemort grabbed Harry’s hair, shoved his prick deep inside his throat and kept the boy’s head in place. “I could remain in this position until he suffocates.”

Ron made his decision. Even if he wanted to die there was no way he would live in the knowledge that his behaviour had killed his best friend. He laid back again, dragging the other boy with him. To his relief Voldemort released Harry immediately.

Ron found his attention captured by Draco’s next move. Draco straddled his hips and leaned forward and pressed his lips on his mouth. He let his tongue ran along his bottom lip begging for admittance and Ron responded eagerly. Once he got used to the thought of kissing a boy he didn’t even like, he allowed himself to enjoy the feelings the boy’s mouth awoke in him.

Finally Draco backed away placing small kisses on Ron’s neck and chest, licking at his nipples, biting and sucking gently at the soft flesh until they became hard. Ron moaned soundlessly and threw his head back as he suddenly felt hot desire running like fire through his body.

“He’s very talented, don’t you agree?” Voldemort played with Harry’s dark strands curling them around his fingers and pulling roughly. “I want you to watch, Lion.”

Ron moaned again and again, his cock trapped between Draco’s pliant and skilled lips. He was so close, so close... Draco released his shaft and sat up. Disappointed Ron tried to pull him back down but Draco pushed his hands away and straddled his hips one more time. Before Ron realised what he intended to do he impaled himself on Ron’s cock without any kind of lubrication.

Shocked Ron tried to stop Draco from hurting himself but it was too late anyway. Tears were forming in Draco’s eyes when he forced himself to move further down, taking him all the way in until he was fully seated.

For several moments Draco hold his breath letting his body adjust to the new sensation before he began to move up and down Ron’s hardness. The red-haired boy tossed his head from side to side. All his feelings were concentrated in the aching heat between his legs, in the feeling of Draco’s tight heat surrounding him, taking down all his defences and leaving him burning with need.

Ron looked at Draco and swallowed hard. Never he had seen something more erotic as the boy riding him steadily and painfully slow. His dick ached with the need of release and Ron couldn’t stand it any longer. He grabbed Draco’s shoulders and turned them around and as soon as Draco was under him he drove himself deeply into Draco’s ass, thrusting harder and harder. He hardly felt Draco’s legs go around his waist, pulling him nearer and deeper.

Seeing this Voldemort grabbed Harry by his hair and forced him back between his tights. The Dark Lord hissed lecherous and jerked his hips forward ramming his hardness in Harry’s mouth over and over again while the boy did his best to swirl his tongue around and letting his teeth scrape over his sensitive skin. The tension almost raised to an unbelievingly level before the first shivers of the beginning orgasm ran through Voldemort’s body and he shot his seed down Harry’s throat.

Ron came one second later and by thrusting one more time he brought the other boy to his release. Exhausted he let himself fall down beside his new lover.

“Well done, my pets.” Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at the floor. One second later three bowls appeared full of a undefined mass of food. “I’ll be back later and then I show you how to earn your name, boy.”

 

END


End file.
